Magical Mystery Tour
by Rosu
Summary: Viñetas. Un viaje por varios momentos a lo largo de la historia de la saga al ritmo de los Beatles.
1. Something

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes ni el entorno de Crepúsculo me pertenece, es de Stephenie Meyer. Las canciones en las que se inspiran las viñetas pertenecen a los maravillosos Lenon, McCartney, Harrison y Star.

**Canción:** Something (George Harrison)

**Personajes protagonistas:** Edward y Bella

**Summary:** Edward observa Bella mientras ella duerme.

**Something**

Los primeros rayos de sol atraviesan el cristal de la ventana y se posan sobre el edredón lila de la cama de Bella. Es uno de esos raros días soleados en el lluvioso Forks. Hoy va a ser un día de esos. La gente tendrá la oportunidad de lucir sus prendas más ligeras, se irán de excursión o simplemente tomarán el sol.

Seguramente, dentro de unos minutos, los ronquidos de Charlie cesarán y se levantará. Verá el sol entrando por su ventana, saludándole, y se pondrá eufórico porque podrá irse de pesca, _otra vez._

Yo, por mi parte, estoy en la cama junto a Bella, observándola. _Otra vez._

Su pierna derecha está enredada entre las mías bajo el removido edredón que cubre a partes su cuerpo. Una de sus manos está sobre su estómago y la otra está en la almohada, junto a su rostro. Y ahí me pierdo, de nuevo.

Observo sus párpados cerrados bajo sus cejas, que le dan una expresión de paz; está relajada. Desciendo y me detengo en su nariz y sus pómulos. Se los acaricio con mis nudillos, delicadamente, ganándome un suspiro por su parte. Sus labios permanecen entreabiertos, moviéndose como si murmurara algo, pero no produce ningún sonido. No _oigo_ ningún sonido además de su respiración.

Y entonces de esos labios que saben a miel, se escapa un murmullo:

-Edward…

Y con eso mi corazón parece como si empezara a palpitar. Se me escapa una sonrisa mientras intento imaginar qué hay en su mente, qué sucede en sus sueños para que me llame todas las noches. No puedo ni imaginar qué es lo que ella puede ver en mí para amarme de la manera en que lo hace.

Pero lo que sí puedo imaginar es lo que yo veo en ella. No puedo concretar qué es, pero sé que ella tiene _algo_. _Algo_ en su manera de moverse, _algo_ en la manera de seducirme. _Algo_ en su sonrisa, en su manera de amarme. Ella tiene _algo_ que hace que todo lo que yo pueda hacer es pensar en ella.

-Edward… -vuelve a llamarme, pero esta vez su ceño se frunce. Comienzo a preocuparme por lo que sea que esté soñando que le cause preocupación- Edward, ¿tú me quieres?

-Claro que te quiero.

Sus ojos siguen cerrados, pero su expresión se ha relajado. Está sonriendo. Y yo sonrío también. Con la mano que reposaba sobre su estómago comienza a tentar el aire, buscándome. Se la tomo y ella inmediatamente la coloca sobre mi rostro. Se gira hacia a mí, enfrentándome, como si realmente estuviera despierta y me mirara a los ojos.

-Edward, dime si tu amor por mí puede crecer más.

Con una mano acaricio su rostro suavemente y suspiro mientras ella sonríe.

-No lo sé. Si te quedas conmigo puede que lo descubras.

-Para siempre…-suspira antes de caer de nuevo rendida en mis brazos.

**End Chapter**

**N/A:** Bueno, aquí me he lanzado en picado y no sé si gustará. El primer capi ha resultado bastante romanticón, pero así es Edward: un cursi en cuanto a Bella se refiere. Y a mí me encanta ^^

Decir que los capítulos no seguirán una línea argumentativa, serán independientes unos de otros. Los temas de cada uno se adaptarán a ciertas canciones de The Beatles y serán varios momentos que hayan tenido lugar en la saga, aunque no aparezca narrada en los libros.

Y lo iréis viendo.

Nos leemos y please, reviews. Yo no suelo dejarlos, sólo cuando algo me gusta mucho, asi que entiendo si os da pereza xD Pero soy bastante nuevita escribiendo y quiero saber qué tal os parece =)

Hughs a lot…


	2. Here comes the sun

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes ni el entorno de Crepúsculo me pertenece, es de Stephenie Meyer. Las canciones en las que se inspiran las viñetas pertenecen a los maravillosos Lenon, McCartney, Harrison y Star.

**Canción:** Here comes the sun (George Harrison)

**Personajes protagonistas:** Rosalie y Emmet

**Summary:** Emmet está resulta gravemente herido durante su cacería, pero alguien aparece en su rescate.

**Here comes the sun**

Dolor.

No podía sentir otra cosa además del dolor.

Mi cuerpo estaba desgarrado, marcado por las zarpas de aquella bestia. Estaba tirado en la hierba sobre un charco de sangre. Mi sangre. Podría jurar que tenía una pierna rota. Incluso alguna costilla podría estarlo también.

Iba a morir, lo sabía. Había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al estrellarme contra una roca, lo que me ocasionó grandes mareos. Mi vista empezaba a nublarse en ciertos momentos, durante los cuales no podía observar al enorme oso pardo que se me acercaba lentamente. Estaba acechando a su presa indefensa, porque así me encontraba, indefenso. ¡Ni siquiera podía levantarme para intentar huir! Aunque habría servido de poco. Pero al menos lo habría intentado y no hubiera muerto así, indefenso sin saber qué hacer.

En un momento de desesperación intenté darme la vuelta y arrastrarme. El instinto de supervivencia. Aunque supiera que sería inútil, algo tenía que hacer.

De repente, estando de espaldas al oso, lo escuché rugir. La adrenalina comenzó a correr por mi cuerpo, preparándome para el último golpe que me borraría de la faz de la Tierra, acabando con mi existencia. Ya no volvería a comer las sabrosas tartas de manzana de mamá. No volvería a montar a caballo con mi pequeña Sophie agarrada a mi cintura. No volvería a ir de caza con mi padre. No volvería a ir de excursión con Henry y Joseph. No volvería a ir a esa posada donde trabajaba esa camarera morena tan linda. Yo, Emmet McCarthy , iba a morir.

Con este último pensamiento, me desmayé.

Cuando intenté abrir los ojos de nuevo, la luz me impidió hacerlo. Pude notar que alguien me llevaba en brazos y que íbamos a una gran velocidad, porque sentía el viento chocar contra mi cuerpo. Intenté pestañear un par de veces para enfocar la vista, y entonces la vi.

Lo más impactante de todo era su piel pálida, como la nieve. Refulgía como si diez mil diamantes hubieran sido incrustados para crear ese efecto maravilloso. Tenía unas enormes ganas de acariciarle el rostro y comprobar si era real.

La cabellera rubia le ondeaba con el viento. Debía ser un ángel que me llevaba hacia el cielo a reunirme con Dios. Seguramente fuera mi ángel de la guarda. No podía quejarme, no concebía ser más perfecto. Los ojos eran negros, como el más oscuro hollín. Mirarlos era como asomarte a un pozo sin fondo. Sus labios estaban fruncidos, como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración, y poseían una tonalidad morada, como si estuviera congelándose de frío.

Quise preguntarle a dónde me llevaba. Tomé una respiración para hacerlo y entonces fui consciente de mi cuerpo. ¡Demonios, cuánto dolía! Sentía que me dolían hasta los dedos de los pies. No me había dado cuenta mientras miraba a mi ángel.

Empecé a preguntarme si de verdad me llevaba al cielo. Se suponía que en el cielo no había dolor, sólo dicha eterna. Pero entonces tuve una revelación. No me importaba. Realmente me daba igual si me llevaba al cielo, al infierno o al fin del mundo, siempre y cuando ella permaneciera a mi lado.

Es como si toda mi vida hubiera estado esperándola a ella. A mi ángel, a mi _sol._

**End Chapter**

**N/A:** Hi! Este capítulo no sé cómo me ha quedado :/ Quería transmitir la esperanza que siente Emmet al encontrar a Rosalie, iba a morir y cuando la ve no le importa nada más.

Esta historia siempre me ha parecido de lo más tierna y fue la primera que se me vino a la cabeza en cuanto escuché "Here comes the sun". Por supuesto me he inventado los nombres de la familia de Emmet, no sé ni si tenía una hermana pequeña que se llamase Sophie xD Pero esa parte de Emmet siempre se oculta y me gustó la idea de que tuviera una vida hogareña que echara de menos.

Bueno, tengo que decir que he actualizado gracias a Meriba, que ha sido la UNICA que ha dejado review. Los demás se pasan y ya *llora desconsoladamente* A ver si la cosa cambia al subir más capítulos. Gracias Meriba ^^

Hughs a lot…


	3. A taste of honey

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes ni el entorno de Crepúsculo me pertenece, es de Stephenie Meyer. Las canciones en las que se inspiran las viñetas pertenecen a los maravillosos Lenon, McCartney, Harrison y Star.

**Canción:** A taste of honey (Please please me)

**Personajes protagonistas:** Edward y Bella

**Summary:** Edward y Bella comparten un beso, y él sabe que no hay comparación.

**A taste of honey**

La noche había caído sobre el pueblo de Forks. Una suave brisa se colaba entre los huecos de los árboles en aquel espeso y misterioso bosque. Unas hojas eran arrancadas y se mecían bailando con el viento, hasta que se posaron sobre una superficie cristalina. El parabrisas de un coche plateado. Un Volvo.

Y en aquel Volvo, dos personas vivían un momento único lleno de paz. Un beso. Un beso robado en un sitio oscuro para no ser descubiertos.

El cabello castaño de la chica se colaba entre los pálidos y estilizados dedos del chico mientras que sus labios estaban unidos dulcemente. Una de las manos de ella acariciaba el perfecto rostro de su ser amado mientras que la otra se entrelazaba con la otra de él. Los dedos se acariciaban y apretaban suavemente, de vez en cuando.

La chica suspiró cuando él atrapó su labio inferior entre sus labios, dejando a este captar su dulce y tentador aroma. Pero esa última parte a él no le importaba. Él solo podía pensar en lo dulces que eran esos labios cuando se movían con los suyos, cuando se torcían en una sonrisa, cuando lo estaba _besando_. Nunca en su larga existencia habría pensado que un beso pudiera saber tan bien. Tal vez se debiera al enorme amor que le profesaba a la chica sentada en el asiento del copiloto, pero era la mejor experiencia de su vida.

Los labios de ella se abrieron un poco para dejar a su lengua acariciar el labio inferior de él. Al primer toque, él se quedó estático, tanto por la sorpresa como por la sensación. Era una sensación rara y placentera y decidió disfrutarla un poco más, pero con cuidado. Lentamente abrió su boca para dejar paso a su propia lengua. Y así ambas se tocaron.

Ella soltó una especie de gemido por el contraste. La temperatura helada de su novio siempre la sorprendía, y no podía gustarle más. Las dos lenguas se acariciaron lentamente, conociéndose por primera vez. Él giró el rostro para poder tener más acceso a aquel pedazo de miel, pero siempre con cuidado. Ella soltó su aliento dentro de él una vez más y él gimió por la sensación.

Nadie podría quererla nunca de la manera en que él la quería. Nadie podría cuidarla como él lo hacía. Nadie podría tratarla con tanta delicadeza como él. Él, que ponía todo su cuidado cuando la acariciaba. Él, que intentaba no acariciarla con sus dientes ponzoñosos. Él, que la quería más que a nada en el mundo. Él, que había experimentado la angustia de perderla.

Recordó, por un instante, aquella fatídica experiencia de verla en el suelo desangrándose y ardiendo por el efecto de la ponzoña. Casi puede volver a saborear el delicioso manjar de su sangre que, aunque mezclada con el veneno, seguía siendo la más exquisita sustancia que jamás habría podido probar. Y entonces, volvió de sus pensamientos ella succionó levemente su labio inferior.

Estaba mintiendo. Nunca ningún sabor podría comprarse al de sus besos, ni siquiera su sangre. Nada estaba a la altura de sus labios, de su lengua, de su saliva, de su boca. De repente ella se alejó.

-Charlie… Estará esperándome.

-Es cierto.

La besa otra vez, deleitándose en la perfecta sinfonía que era el besarla, el saborearla de esa manera.

-Volveré más tarde.

Y la vuelve a besar, vuelve a saborear ese trocito de paraíso que sabe a miel.

**End Chapter**

**N/A:** Sorry por el retraso. Prometí actualizar el fin de semana pasado, pero no pude .

He estado de exámenes (sí, la segunda semana del trimestre ¬¬) y con historias personales que me han quitado tiempo. Y si he tenido tiempo no he tenido la suficiente templanza para sentarme a escribir.

Espero que guste este capi, lo escribí con mucho cariño y describe mis últimas sensaciones ^^

Reviews, please :)

PD: gracias a Meriba por agregar mi historia a la comunidad "Love Fluff" :) (Solo que no se cómo aceptar la petición del staff xDD)


	4. Do you want to know a secret?

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes ni el entorno de Crepúsculo me pertenece, es de Stephenie Meyer. Las canciones en las que se inspiran las viñetas pertenecen a los maravillosos Lenon, McCartney, Harrison y Star.

**Canción:** Do you want to know a secret?

**Personajes protagonistas:** Emmett y Rosalie

**Summary:** El día de San Valentín de Rose cambiará su significado gracias a unas palabras de Emmett.

**Do you want to know a secret?**

La sala estaba abarrotada. Los invitados estaban sentados en sus mesas o junto a la barra, tomando algún trago mientras hablaban sobre las banalidades de sus vidas humanas. Vestidos caros, joyas deslumbrantes, compromisos y celebraciones. Podía oír cada una de sus frases condescendientes con las que sólo pretendían aparentar. Ese era el comportamiento típico de la época, aparentar, aparentar aunque no tengas nada que resguarde tu farsa. A nadie le importaba que Paul Prince le pegara a su mujer cada noche, nadie parecía notar las evidentes marcas en su cuello y en el pómulo derecho. Y a nadie le importaba si Susan Astley estaba feliz por su próxima unión con el heredero del hotel de la ciudad. Lo único que de verdad importaba era crear esa fantasía en la que todos reían y brindaban con champán, a pesar de que las copas con las que se realizaba el brindis estuvieran tan sucias que no se apreciara el color dorado de la bebida.

Y ese era el objetivo de tanta parafernalia, de este espectáculo al que Carlisle me había obligado a venir. _"Tenemos que aparentar ser una familia normal, Rosalie. Y si nos han invitado a la fiesta, habrá que ir, aunque sé que no te hará feliz asistir" _¿Que no me haría feliz? De eso no había ninguna duda. Ahí estaba yo, sentada frente a una copa de champán intacta, rodeada de humanos que usaban otra excusa más para emborracharse de hipocresía y alcohol. Todos esos corazones repartidos por la sala, todas esas parejas bailando en la pista de baile, todas las promesas de amor que oía, no valían nada. Nada de eso merecía la pena. El amor no existía. O tal vez existiera, pero no estaba hecho para mí. Era un monstruo, una bestia sin alma que no se merecía que la amasen. Una vez pude llegar a pensar que estaba enamorada, pero incluso entonces sabía que aquello no era amor. Sabía que Royce no me amaba y yo tampoco a él, y daba gracias a Dios por ello. Royce King no se merecía mi amor.

Y era realmente triste. Mi vida humana había llegado a su fin y no había sentido ni por una vez la flecha lanzada por Cupido. No había conocido a nadie que me hiciera suspirar ni que me mirase con amor en los ojos. Y si no había encontrado el amor en mi vida humana, no lo iba a encontrar en esta. Un gruñido salió del pecho de Edward como respuesta a mis pensamientos. Supongo que él tampoco lo estaba pasando muy bien, teniendo que oír todos los pensamientos de todo el mundo. Y sabía yo que en realidad él llevaba la misma amargura que yo llevaba en mis adentros, él me entendía y compartía mi dolor. Pero tenía suficiente con el suyo como para soportar los míos también. _"Lo siento"_ le dije mentalmente y él sólo negó con la cabeza dejando pasar el tema.

En ese momento Emmett se levantó de al lado de Edward y se dirigió hacia mi asiento, con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro y los hoyuelos marcados. No pude evitar devolvérsle la sonrisa, era como un niño pequeño encerrado en el cuerpo de un vampiro enorme, y a mí me hacía sentir completa. Se acercó y me ofreció su mano:

-¿Quieres bailar, Rose?

Y en ese momento no pude negarme. Porque, aunque odiara toda la farsa que había a nuestro alrededor, sabía que lo nuestro no era una farsa. Así que sólo asentí y me dejé guiar hasta un extremo de la pista de baile. Colocó su mano en mi cintura y la otra permanecía unida a la mía, y comenzamos a mecernos al ritmo de una pieza de jazz. Me sentía como en una nube y nunca me había sentido así. Sentía su cálido aliento junto a mi oído y su mano dando suaves caricias en mi espalda. Empecé a preguntarme si lo que había nacido hace dos años con Emmett era algo más de lo que yo pretendía que fuese. Pero, realmente, no estaba segura,

-Rose.

Tuve que aclararme la garganta para poder contestar.

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres saber un secreto? Pero no puedes contárselo a nadie. Sólo lo sabremos tú y yo.

Y me miró con sus ojos dorados, por la reciente cacería. Yo solo pude asentir suavemente, pues el nudo que se había creado en mi garganta me impedía emitir algún sonido. Lentamente acercó sus labios a mi oído y emitió las palabras que harían que mi vida cambiase a partir de ese momento:

-_Estoy enamorado de ti_.

**End Chapter**

**N/A:** LO SIENTO! Mil perdones por el retraso T_T

No hay excusas que valgan. Sólo puedo decir que tengo exámenes y "compromisos" y…lo siento!! *shy*

Gracias a las dos personas que han comenzado a seguirme. Muchas gracias de verdad ^^

Y sobre el capítulo, os lo he dado como regalito por el día de San Valentín, para que os empalagoseis un poquito jaja Aunque la reflexión amarga de Rosalie me ha quedado un poco larga, pero creo que se compensa con el final, ¿no? =)

Opiniones y tomatazos, pulsando el botoncito verde, por favor jajaj :D


End file.
